


Going Out With a Bang

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Bellybutton Fetish, Blackouts, Camilla and Nozomi are fucking dorks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fireplaces, Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Mistletoe, Navel Fetish, Smut, Tickle Fights, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: After a horrible year and a few months without Camilla, Nozomi wants to make their New Year's something special to forget about everything bad that's happened. Surely things will go right for once....Right?





	Going Out With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Christmas fic, then a New Year's, but I finished it and now here it is! Been a while since I wrote anything like this, so I hope it's not too bad! 
> 
> This fic is also based off of some delicious art by my boy Ak4ci: https://twitter.com/ak4ci/status/1077779075521863680

Hosting a party was not something Nozomi had the opportunity to do often, but when she did, she made sure to go all out. Having guests over was always a treat, since it gave her an excuse to socialize, see friends again, and eat some sweets, all in the comfort of her own home. Even if that could be a little hectic sometimes. 

Prep-wise, things seemed to be going well. She’d gotten all the food done on time, the house was clean and orderly, there was plenty of wine and champagne, and all of this was done hours before a single guest had arrived. 

That was mainly due to it being a New Year’s Eve party. 

Normally she’d go over someone else’s, or just spend the night at home with a couple friends. A bottle of champagne and her girls was usually all she needed. But this year had proven quite difficult for Nozomi, one of the toughest she’d had in recent memory. Work was hellish, the weather was always seemingly against her whenever she had plans, she had to spend this Christmas alone, and without a certain woman in her life these past five months, every little thing was really starting to get to her. But she was thankfully back, and Nozomi was determined on starting this year off with a bang. 

But this year didn’t seem to want to end, or at least that’s what it felt like to Nozomi. Maybe finishing party prep so early was a bad idea, because she wasn’t sure how to kill these next four hours before the guests arrived. Trying to quell the excitement of moving on was impossible, so here she was, sitting on the living room couch dealing with her mistake and watching whatever was on TV. She wasn’t paying attention to it, but it was the weather, and they were going off about snow or something. Every few seconds her eyes would glance down at the clock on her mantle, then back up to the screen with an annoyed grunt. Getting done early with things was supposed to be a good thing, so why the hell was she so restless? 

Well, she knew why. This was her last chance to have something go her way this year. If one thing went over smoothly without a huge wrench in the plan that completely ruined the event, she would be content. 

Nozomi’s mind was still going non-stop as she thought of something to do. There had to be something she’d forgotten to clean. Nah, she’d already gotten everything in order, going over that again would just be a waste of energy, and time wouldn’t go by if she didn’t feel productive. She could certainly go have at the sweets, or the yakiniku before the guests showed up. But once she started with those she couldn’t stop, and it would be bad manners to eat all that when it was for other people. 

“Maybe I just need a nap,” She sighed, falling sideways onto the couch with her legs still hanging off. With the way her mind was going there was no way she’d be able to get to sleep, so trying that would be a waste of energy, and it’d mess up her hair. Getting changed didn’t seem like an option either. She was already prepared in a turtleneck sweater and jeans, no need to dress up all fancy for a house party with friends. 

If only the party were happening earlier, then she wouldn’t be looking for something to do. Even still, she just wanted to have a good time, chill with some friends and her wife that she loved oh so much. Nozomi was seriously hoping that time would just miraculously speed up, or- 

Wait a minute. That was it!!! 

 

Her wife!!! 

How could she neglect the most important woman in her life??? She was still upstairs sleeping, which wasn’t a surprise, she had just come back from war. Some dumbshit nation had been harassing Valla, and while it wasn’t too pressing, Camilla had gone to help out because Corrin and her family (families? Nozomi was never sure how to address that) were tired of having to deal with hoards of assholes and monsters for the fiftieth billionth time. But still, too much sleep was a bad thing, and Nozomi would be a very irresponsible spouse if she didn’t make sure that her wife was practicing healthy habits. She had to stay in good health, because if Nozomi lost her, she didn't know what she'd do. 

Maybe it was a poor excuse, but it gave her something to do. Nozomi hopped up off the couch and darted upstairs, so swift it was almost like she was flying. As she threw open their bedroom door, that certainly did happen as she jumped across the dark room into bed, landing on her stomach and crawling forward a little so that she could start pestering her spouse by grabbing onto her shoulder and shaking as hard as she could. Her shoulder was bare, meaning that she had either gone to bed in her underwear, or she was butt naked. Nozomi was silently hoping for the latter. 

“Camilla, rise and shine!!!” Nozomi whined like a child trying to get their parents out of bed, “C’mon sleepyhead, you can’t spend new years in bed! Don’tcha wanna make these last few hours memorable?” All she received was a grunt from Camilla, which brought a frown to her otherwise happy little face. It didn’t quell the spark in those pretty green eyes of her’s, and those practically lit up as she remembered her secret weapon. A secret weapon she’d been itching to use again for months! 

Nozomi pulled Camilla onto her back, climbing on top of her and sitting on her hips. “Cammy, if you don’t wake up, you’re gonna get a little visit from the Tickle Monster~” Her fingers started wiggling as they got closer and closer to Camilla’s sides, “She hasn’t seen you in forever, she really misses you!” Just as they were about to make contact, Camilla sprang to life, pushing Nozomi off as she flailed around, most likely looking for a the lamp on her nightstand. 

“I-I’m up, I’m up!” Camilla groaned, wiping some stray hair out of her face as she looked around desperately, “There’s no need for her to visit, and I’d very much prefer to…” her sentence was cut short as she let out a yawn, stretching her arms out as she did. With her arms outstretched, Nozomi went in for a hug, squeezing as hard as she could as her cheek nuzzled against Camilla’s collarbone. 

Nozomi moaned, emitting a low purr almost like a kitten. “I missed you so much, Cammy.” She said into her wife’s skin, planting a kiss. This was met with a hand on her head as Camilla’s other arm wrapped around her back. 

“I know, but you did just see me last night.” Camilla replied, stroking the smaller girl’s head and further driving the cat-like metaphor home. 

“Yeah, but when you go back you just wanted to eat!” Nozomi looked up at her with big kitty eyes, “You were stuffing your face with pizza the entire time, I could barely understand what you were saying about your time back home! Plus you were really gassy afterwards.” The innocent kitten expression disappeared as a sly grin took its place, Camilla’s brow furrowing at the sight of it. 

“I-I don’t get gassy when I eat pizza, how many times must you blame that on me???” Camilla scoffed, her offense to that “accusation” getting a giggle out of Nozomi. 

“Oh, I’m sure! And speaking of stinky…” Nozomi pulled away and waved her hand in front of her scrunched up nose, “You really gotta brush your teeth.” 

That really seemed to strike a nerve for Camilla, although she was holding back of smile of her own judging by how the corners of her mouth twitched. “You little… Ohhh I’m gonna get you!!!” She growled, lurching forward and pinning Nozomi down to the mattress with her weight. Now it was her turn to tickle, fingers sneaking under Nozomi’s sweater as they began to dance across her lower belly. Nozomi kicked and squirmed on instinct, but there was no signs of a need for escape. 

“NOHOHOOOO!!! QUIHIHIT IT!!!” Nozomi faux plea couldn't mask that she was clearly enjoying what should have been a punishment for any sane, ticklish person. The way her hips bucked up into Camilla rather than away let slip the fact that she wanted it. Even if Camilla knew that she was enjoying being tickle tortured, that certainly didn’t mean she was going to let up. That was brought to an abrupt halt as Nozomi got a hand free and put it on the back of Camilla’s head, bringing her in for a kiss. Camilla’s eye shot open in surprise, but she didn’t pull away. It had been four months since either of them had a nice long snog, bad breath be damned. 

There was a smack of lips here and there as they both gasped for air, hugging one another tightly as Camilla rolled on her side, giving Nozomi a little leeway to move. She stayed in her wife’s arms, content on being there and not very eager to leave them now that she was. Their kiss did finally break, leaving both of them panting with burning cheeks. Nozomi extended her free hand to caress her wife’s cheek in the meantime. 

There was a small fit of giggling between them as they caught their breath, before things fell into silence. “You awake now?” Nozomi was the first to speak, bringing her face forward to nuzzle Camilla’s nose with the tip of her own. 

“Awake enough,” Camilla let out a low, pleased moan, “Although I hope my breath didn’t sour that kiss for you.” There was a slight passive aggressive tone to her words, but it barely spoiled the mood. She nuzzled her back, hands snaking up Nozomi’s back and under her sweater, making the smaller woman shiver as cold fingertips traced along her spine. 

“Eh, it’s been a while. I’ll take what I can get,” A little joke before Nozomi gave Camilla’s nose a peck with her lips, pulling away straight after, “You should really brush your teeth, though. It doesn’t taste as bad as it smells, but… Well, you know.” That got another frown from her wife, but this one lacked the malice of her previous scowl.

Camilla rolled onto her back and sat up, answering Nozomi’s question about whether or not she was wearing underwear. She was, albeit without a bra, although she did have on the Majin Buu panties Nozomi had gotten her as a joke a few years back. At least they were comfy for sleeping in. 

“Heh, nice panties, dork.” Nozomi sat up and reached forward to give it a smack, producing a fake gasp from Camilla. 

“Thank you, a very special someone got them for me,” Camilla stretched once more, voice sinking into a growl “But for now, I’m going to get a shower. I don’t want to be unkempt when our guests arrive.” 

“Sounds good..” Nozomi’s eyebrows perked up, remembering her issue from before. She pulled out her phone from her pocket, turning it on to get a look at her lockscreen. The clock on it had only gone forward about twenty minutes. Still not close to the party’s start time, but it was better than nothing. Just as she looked up, she was caught off guard as Kid Buu’s stupid face flew right into her eyes. 

“H-Hey!” Nozomi almost fell back in surprise, grabbing the panties from her face and hoping to see a nude Camilla standing before her. She did not, as her wife had already gone around the bed and into the master bathroom. 

“Make sure to put those away for me, love.” Was all she said with a teasing voice before the bathroom door shut behind her. It wasn’t long before she could hear the shower turning on, and like that, Nozomi was alone again, but now with warm panties in her hand. 

As annoying as that abrupt end might have been, her little reunion with Cammy did make her feel a lot better. But that didn’t change the fact that she still had some time to kill. Camilla always took a while to get ready, and tonight it was gonna take even longer. ‘A lady must always look her best, no matter the occasion.’ That was the response she always got when she asked her to hurry up. Although there were certainly exceptions to that rule, the proof being the goddamn Majin Buu panties that Nozomi was clutching onto firmly. Not that she cared, but it was something she could potentially rub into Camilla’s face someday. 

Speaking of faces, there was something Nozomi’s could use: Make-up. She hadn’t put on any today, and a little certainly wouldn’t hurt tonight. She was hosting a party, and a hostess had to look her best. Nothing too dramatic, though. After all it was still casual, and she wasn’t going to look like she was going to be attending a ball while at a house party. 

Nozomi threw the panties in the hamper beside her dresser, eyes scanning over the various choices at her disposal. Again, she just needed a little bit, nothing too drastic. Her eyes eventually set on a small tube of lipstick, picking it up immediately as she made her choice. 

“Rouge Vie” was the color she chose, and it seemed like a perfect fit. Not too flashy, but classy enough to make her look pretty. Nozomi uncapped it and pressed the bullet against her bottom lip, slowly dragging it from one end to the other while making sure she had an even coat with no smudging. Same went for her upper lip, which she finished up relatively quickly compared to the other. 

Nozomi capped the lipstick and made a little pop with her lips, admiring her work somewhat in the mirror while also making sure it looked good, placing the tube back on her dresser as she did. She looked pretty damn lovely, though still had to do something with her hair, which was just in her signature twin tail with scrunchies style. But she was still fine as wine, as Camilla would say. She felt like getting dolled up was a slight waste of time, but really anything was productive if if warded off that nervous, bored itch. 

Before she could fall right back into thinking about all that, her phone started buzzing in her pocket. Nozomi pulled it out without a second thought, welcoming any distraction as she checked to see who it was. The caller made her face light up like the Christmas tree in the living room. 

It was Eli. 

Even though she was going to see her in a couple hours, interaction with her best friend since high school was still good no matter what. She eagerly picked up the call and put the phone to her ear. 

“Heya Elichi! What’s shakin’ bacon?” Nozomi opened sounding quite excited, sure that this conversation was going to be nothing but pleasant. 

“Hey, I’m alright. Good to hear your voice again,” Eli replied. Her voice sounded slightly different over the phone, but it was still nice to hear from her directly. “It’s been way too long, I really miss you.” 

Nozomi let out a low chuckle under her breath. “Well, we can make up for lost time tonight! By the way, I’m absolutely stoked to have all of you over. I’ve been wanting to get together with y’all for so long, y’know?” 

Eli laughed lightly, before she paused for a few seconds. “Y-Yeah, that’s actually what I was calling about.” Nozomi’s stomach sank like a rock upon hearing that. “You remember how some of us are carpooling with Umi, right?” 

“Of course,” Nozomi walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge, “Y’all are gonna need a designated driver, after all, and she’s always happy to take your shitfaced asses back home. Well, maybe not happy, but you know what I mean.” Despite the joke, she was still nervous as hell, pulling on the side of her sweater as her left arm wrapped over her stomach. 

Her joke at least got a laugh out of Eli, which eased her up a bit. “True, but she’s been calling me a lot about the weather, and looking at it, she’s not wrong to be worried.” 

“Weather?” The facade was dropped completely for a moment, Nozomi sounding both worried and confused. 

“Yeah, the blizzard. Haven’t you noticed?” 

Nozomi blinked and looked on forward with a thousand yard stare. “Uhhhh… I’ve kinda been busy getting ready all day. I’ve just been so excited for this that I haven't really looked outside...” She tried to diffuse her nervousness once again with a laugh, but it didn’t seem to work this time. 

“I guess that’s understandable,” Eli didn’t really seem to think less of her for that, thank god, “But the roads have been really bad, so we might not be able to make it.” 

While Eli was doing her best to not sound negative, this conversation was the total opposite of pleasant, and Nozomi did not like what she was hearing. “You’re still gonna try and make it though, right?” 

“Of course!” Eli’s response made Nozomi’s chest feel a little less tighter, “I mean, I really want this, too! But if we can’t, we can just make it up some other time, right? The weather report says that everything should be back to normal in a few days, so we can reschedule if we need to.”

“Yeah, absolutely! Well, if everyone’s schedules still line up, of course.” Nozomi certainly sounded more upbeat now, even if she still had a pang of distress in her voice. “But hopefully it doesn’t come to that. If it does, I guess we could do this later. Wouldn’t be much of a New Year’s party, but still.” 

“Heh, I’d be alright with that. I’m free for the rest of this week, so hopefully the others are too, if we have to reschedule. I’m still looking forward to tonight, though!” Eli sounded really excited now, her joy taking a considerable amount of weight off Nozomi’s shoulders. “Well, I’ll see you tonight. I’ll call you if anything else comes up.” 

“Same here! Catch ya on the flip-” Before Nozomi could finish that thought, her attention was diverted to the sudden flicker of lights, quickly going on and off. On the other end, she also heard a shriek as well. “Uhh… you ok, Elicchi?” 

The receiver crackled as panicked, shaky breaths came through from the other end. “S-Sorry, it’s just t-the lights. They turned off for a second and... AAAAH!!!” She let out another scream, one that was loud enough to make Nozomi have to pull away from the receiver. Normally she’d find Eli’s fear of the dark cute, but right now it was actually headache inducing. Maybe a little exaggerated too due to it just being flickering lights and not total darkness, but that thought was also averted as the bedroom lights went out completely. 

“Uh oh…” Nozomi murmured, remaining calm but clearly a worried, “There goes the lights. I’m guessing it’s a blackout on your end, too?” 

“Fuck where’s the flashlight where’s my flashlight??” Eli seemed to have missed her question, but that was technically a yes. She would have tried to get her attention, had her attention not been drawn away once again by a loud thump that came from the bathroom. The bathroom that her wife was in. Where she was showering. And could have easily slipped and fell in the dark. 

To say that Nozomi assumed the worst was an understatement. Camilla was much tougher than that, for sure. She had apparently survived a hit from a fucking dragon god, so her dying by slipping in the shower was unlikely. But it was still a possibility. 

Doing her best not to panic, Nozomi took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Eli. “Hey, I’m gonna call you back, I think Cammy might’ve hurt herself in the shower. Stay safe, and hope you find a nice light source!” 

“Y-You too…” Eli whimpered, hanging up. She still sounded scared, but Nozomi knew she’d be fine. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself. Even if she risked the possibility of wetting herself out of fear along the way. Pushing all thoughts of Eli aside, Nozomi switched on her phone’s flashlight and rushed over the bed for their bathroom door. 

“Cammy, is everything alright???” The bathroom door flew open as Nozomi barged in, genuine terror in her words. The light from her phone frantically scanned over the bathroom floor, looking to see if her wife had indeed tripped and collapsed. Thankfully that wasn’t the case, and Camilla was standing upright, clad in a white towel with another one draped over her shoulders. She was also staring back at Nozomi with a bemused, but somehow slightly amused look. “I’ll… take that as a yes.” 

“Non-tan, I could certainly ask you the same thing,” Camilla replied, “You look a little on edge.” 

“For someone standing in a pitch black bathroom, you look a little too calm.” Nozomi immediately shot back, laughing under her breath. 

Camilla looked up and shrugged. “Touche.” 

“But I’m sorry if I startled ya,” Nozomi rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, “I heard something fall and kinda assumed the worst.” 

“Oh, that? That was just my hair dryer.” Camilla looked down, toe pointing at a black hair dryer that was sitting on top of the bathroom rug, “When the power went out, I tried to place it on the counter here. But since I can’t see two feet in front of my face in this darkness, I missed. I was going to wait until the lights came back on, but… I fear that we might have to wait for that.” 

Nozomi let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the door frame. “Well, at least you’re ok. Makes this situation a lot less shit with you here.” 

“Speaking of, this blackout is rather strange. Poorly timed, too.” Camilla grabbed the towel around her neck and started ruffling her hair with it, finishing the job her hairdryer had failed to do. 

“My guess is because of the blizzard.” Nozomi sounded a little too nonchalant as she mentioned that. 

“Blizzard?” Camilla paused. 

“Yeah, you didn’t notice the huge ass blizzard that’s been raging on outside?” Never missing an opportunity to tease, Nozomi jumped right on it, “Dang, you must be really oblivious, huh?” 

“Honey, up until twenty minutes ago, I was taking an eighteen hour nap,” Camilla smirked, “I doubt I would’ve been paying attention to the weather when you came upstairs to give me a rude awakening.” 

Nozomi nodded, snickering as she gave a shrug. “Yeah, that’s fair. Honestly I didn’t know til Elicchi told me, but I’ve been cleaning and cooking so you can’t call me oblivious!” 

Camilla, fully amused, finished up drying her hair. “That aside, doesn’t all this mean mean that we’ll have to reschedule?” Camilla put her towel down on the counter, brushing some of her hair off her shoulder as she did, “I doubt it would be very safe for our guests to come out here in the middle of a snowstorm.” 

“Eli called a few minutes ago, said Umi was up her ass about that, but Umi is the type to get flustered over nothing. So I’m sure everything will be fine.” Nozomi was being optimistic, but that didn’t seem to be rubbing off on Camilla. 

“Are you really sure?” Camilla’s cheerfulness disappeared as she raised an eyebrow, an expression that made Nozomi’s stomach sink a little more. Whenever she did that, it felt like she was about to be questioned by her mom. But now it was less about Camilla, and more about her plans going to shit for the umpteenth time.

Nozomi looked to the side, then back at her wife. “Not entirely. But we’ve got a few hours time, so anything can happen, right?” 

“That may be true, but I think it would be best if we both had a look outside, just to see what we’re dealing with.” That made Nozomi’s stomach sink even more. 

“Yeah, I guess that couldn’t hurt.” Nozomi sprinted off and vaulted over the bed, landing perfectly in front of the windows while Camilla took her time walking over. The blinds were drawn so Camilla could sleep peacefully during the day, essentially blocking the view outside. A few slivers of light managed to slip through the cracks, even in this blackout. Raising a shaking hand, Nozomi slipped two fingers in between them and spread the blinds open. 

While it was somewhat hard to see outside, what with the power being out, Nozomi could make out what they were dealing with. Almost everything seemed to be covered in a blanket of white, and a thick blanket at that. Thicker than Camilla’s thighs, even! Hell, she would even go as far as to say that her neighborhood was being buried under snow, which was still falling and blowing in the frigid night air. It was hard to even make out where the sidewalk would be, or even their own driveway. 

Nozomi closed the blinds and looked at her feet, breath getting slightly erratic for a few seconds before she calmed herself down. “I’d say it doesn’t look too bad.” 

Even without the light shining on her, Nozomi could make out Camilla’s bewildered look. “Non-tan, the car is up to the windows in snow. Are you really sure you can say that?” 

“Yeah.” Nozomi said with an innocent smile. 

Camilla shook her head. “Like it or not, I really think it would be a good idea to cancel.” 

“What if it stops, though?” 

“Sweetie, I highly doubt that it will.” 

“But you don’t know for sure, right?” 

Camilla gave a frustrated grunt under her breath. “No, not for sure.” 

“Well, why don’tcha check the forecast?” Nozomi suggested, taking a few steps towards the bedroom door, “If it does, I can just shovel a lil’ path through the driveway for the others to get in. Then the roads’ll get plowed, they can drive, and we can all party into the new year!” 

“That still doesn’t solve the power issue, though-” 

“Easy,” Nozomi cut her off, “We can just light the fireplace and some candles! It’ll be just like your home, right?” 

“Non-tan, I really don’t thin-” 

“Speaking of, I think I’m gonna turn the fire on. It’s gettin’ super chilly, yeah?” Nozomi once again deflected Camilla’s question, who just sighed in defeat. She still had that concerned look in her eye, but it was clear that she wasn’t going to argue any further. 

“Hm… Alright, I suppose we’ll do it your way.” She grabbed onto the top of her towel, “I’ll get dressed and check the forecast while you prepare the fire.” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Nozomi giggled, walking off with a smile. She left with a wink that Camilla couldn’t see, and continued into the dark hallway. The second she was out of view, that smile melted away. Things were not looking good for her party plans. Not one bit. Normally she’d bite the bullet and do what Camilla suggested, but this year… she was not letting it ruin another thing for her. Even if that meant digging her heels in, shoveling in a blizzard, and plowing the damn streets herself. 

She was not gonna give up on this, not ever. 

The living room that was once lit up so bright with christmas decorations and festive mistletoe was pitch black now, and much colder than it was upstairs. Nozomi shivered and quickly hurried over to the far wall, kneeling down by the fireplace. It was a gas fireplace, so it didn’t need electricity to operate. Thank God for that, too, because Nozomi had only been here a few seconds and she was already freezing cold. Flipping the little cover down, she leaned her phone against her leg so she could get some good light. 

Getting the thing going was a two hand job, as she needed to hold the pilot switch down while pressing the ignitor in order for the pilot light to start up. Kind of like an oversized lighter, but more cumbersome to use and not fit for lighting birthday candles. Her thumb hammered the button as she watched it spark, hoping with each press that that would be the one to get it to light up. After four or so more, the light finally ignited, Nozomi thankfully catching it and holding the button down. The thing needed to be held down for a few seconds in order for it to stay lit, and it would be awfully frustrating if Nozomi had missed that after the first time. 

After about ten seconds or so, she released the button, the light going on strong. With that, she turned up another knob, the fire getting bigger as the thing went to the right. The gradual warm-up was a godsend for the freezing Nozomi, who smiled as the warmth bathed her face. Holding her hands up and rubbing them together, she let out a sigh of relief as she sat down to enjoy the heat. Hopefully it would warm the house up in time for the party. She couldn’t have chilly guests, after all. 

Considerably warmed up now, Nozomi got on her feet once again. As much as she did want to roast by the fire, she had a driveway to shovel, and she couldn’t remember where she left her snowpants. 

Right as Nozomi turned, she was startled by the outline of a much bigger figure standing right behind her. That was Camilla, of course, but not knowing she was there prior gave poor Nozomi a mini heart attack. 

“Jeez, Cammy! When did you get all stealthy!” Nozomi picked the happy facade back up again, giggling like a fool as she regained her balance and straightened herself out. Camilla didn’t say a word, she just stood there looking… downtrodden. She’d gotten dressed after Nozomi had left the bedroom, from the looks of things, but her choice in outfit was a little odd. It was just a black sweater dress, one that left her shoulders exposed and showed off a considerable amount of leg. Normally she’d wear leggings or stockings with such a thing, but even then the outfit was a little inappropriate for a mutual get together with friends. 

The silence, even if it was only for a few seconds, was kind of awkward and incredibly unnerving, so Nozomi tried to break it. “Well, you get all nice and toasty, cuz I’m gonna go start shoveling! That snow isn’t gonna move itself.” She was about to walk off, but Camilla stepped in her way. “What’s wrong? Oh, should I wear long johns? Those are really important, yeah. By the way, have you seen my snowpants.” 

“I checked the forecast, dear.” Camilla said, looking a little pained to be saying whatever it was that was coming, “It says it’s not supposed to stop until tomorrow.” 

That made Nozomi’s smile dim just a hair. “Well, that’s not so bad. I mean, they can still salt the roads when they plow ‘em right?” She tried to get past Camilla again, but she kept blocking her. 

“True, but the roads still won’t be safe. And Umi doesn’t really have a car that can deal with such conditions.” Camilla looked her right in the eye as she said that, but Nozomi drowned out all negative connotations with happy thoughts. This wasn't actually happening, right? It couldn't be. There had to be something that could give her hope and convince Camilla of otherwise, anything! 

“It’s a van, Cammy! That things as big as a whale, she can do it just fine. Now, if I could just get through here…” Nozomi tried to slip by her wife once again, managing to make it past, but Camilla grabbed her wrist before she could get very far. Nozomi tried to pull, but Camilla’s grip was too strong. Sighing, her posture slumped as she realized that Camilla was once again going to try and convince her to cancel. “Alright, I’ll warm up a bit more before I go outside, too.” 

“I called Eli, dear. She and I both agreed that it would be a good idea to cancel.” 

Camilla’s words caused a sharp pain to shoot up into Nozomi’s chest from her stomach, the happy go lucky facade disappearing instantly. “Beg pardon?” 

“We rescheduled. For Friday night, in about 3 days.” Camilla sounded like she didn’t like what she was saying, almost as much as Nozomi didn’t like that she was hearing them. 

Nozomi felt her fist clench and her brow furrow. Not even consciously, it just happened on instinct. This… this felt like betrayal, like she was being stabbed right in the back. “You know, you could’ve said something beforehand.” 

“You weren’t listening.” 

“Yeah, because there was still stuff we could do.” Nozomi pulled her arm from Camilla, who let it go as they both turned to face each other. With the fire at her back, and the obvious height difference between them, Camilla looked rather imposing as she looked down at Nozomi. 

“Eli did say she mentioned something to you about the forecast, did she not?” 

Nozomi swallowed. Somehow that completely slipped her mind. “S-She said a few days, she never said anything about tonight.” 

“Nozomi, you’re being too stubborn.” Camilla got right to the point, “It’s a party. I know you’ve put a lot of work into this, but you need to realize that-” 

“It’s not about the party, Cammy, it’s about having a good time!!!” Nozomi raised her voice, not wanting to hear it right now, “This year has been so fucking shit for both of us, don’t you just wanna have ONE good night to make up for all the shit we’ve put up with???” 

“And we will. But for now we just need to cut our losses and accept the situation.” 

“I don’t care about that! I’m sick and tired of having every holiday, special event, party, whatever ruined this year!!!” Nozomi was fucking fuming now. “The car got trashed by some drunk idiots on Valentine’s, I was sick on my birthday and puking my guts out, you weren’t here for yours because of that stupid trip, we barely had any time to go to the beach because I was so fucking swamped with work, and on top of that, we didn’t even get to celebrate Christmas together!!!” 

“You don’t think I know that?” Camilla raised her voice as well, “I would have loved nothing more than to spend that time with you, but sometimes that’s just how it is. You’re being selfish if you think-” 

“Don’t you fucking DARE call me that!!!” Nozomi got up on her toes and tried to get in Camilla’s face, “I just wanted to spend some time with you, my best friends, your retainers, loved ones! I just wanted to see you happy!!! How the hell is that wrong???” 

“It’s not, but you’re putting it all on yourself to make it happen and I won’t stand by and watch everything you’ve worked for go to shit!” Camilla leaned forward to back Nozomi down, “They were my holidays too, you know! I had to spend Christmas dealing with boring diplomatic nonsense, and my birthday was spent solving a faceless problem in a backwater town outside our borders that smelled like fucking cow shit! I’m more than upset by this too!” 

“At least you got to see your family! Everyone else was too fucking busy to spend time with me! I had to spend Christmas by myself!” 

“Do you honestly think I wanted my reunion with them to be on those terms??? Besides, there’s always next year, so just let it go!” There was a reflection of tears in Camilla’s eye, her stern glare starting to break. 

“Yeah, but what if there isn’t a next time??? This year has been so fucking unpredictable, what if…” Tears were running down Nozomi’s face as she huffed, grasping at straws, “What if I fucking lose you, huh? Do you want our last memories with each other to be shit like that???” 

Camilla didn’t seem to have a comeback for that, judging by her silence. Nozomi’s breathing and sniffling was the only sounds in the room, aside from the crackling of the fire. Nozomi took a deep breath as she prepared her thoughts. “I’ve barely seen you today, even. I just wanted your first REAL day back to be good, I wanted to see you smile. Laugh. Make up for all the good times you missed this year. You’ve been working so hard, I just wanted you to be happy.” She wiped her tears with her sleeve, sniffling as she regained her composure. 

A few tears rolled down Camilla’s cheek as well, but she didn’t stop to wipe them. “I want nothing but that for you, too. Every day back home without you was nothing but pain, and I’m sure you felt exactly the same way here. I didn’t want to cancel this, but you’ve been hiding and denying it so I… I just wanted to spare you the pain.” 

Tensions were starting to die down now, thankfully. “I mean… I guess it would’ve hurt a lot more if it’d been like this at the last minute. But, it’s…” Nozomi took a deep breath and put on a stone like face, “It's whatever I guess. Looks like we’ll be spending new years in the dark with no power.” With that, Nozomi turned around and walked away. There was certainly a bit of passive aggressiveness to her words, most likely unintentional, but she was still rightfully angry. 

“Where are you going?” Camilla sounded a little broken, remnants pain from their fight still lingering in her tone as well. 

“To eat,” Nozomi pulled her phone out of her pocket and flicked the flashlight on, “It’s gonna go to waste if we don’t finish it. You better eat some too, since you haven’t eaten since last night.” Nozomi grabbed a plate, quickly putting a sandwich on it and getting a bottle of water from a cooler under the food table. She placed the neck of the bottle between her teeth to keep the light in her hand. 

As she hurried out of the kitchen, she slipped by Camilla, who was going in to get her own meal from the mini buffet that would only be servicing two people. Neither of them exchanged a word, or even a glance. Nozomi was just too angry with herself and the current situation to say anything else. There was also the water bottle in her mouth, but that was irrelevant. Her head was pounding and her throat hurt, she just needed to unwind right now. 

Nozomi took a seat in front of the fireplace, putting the plate in her lap and her phone down beside her, turning off the flashlight before she did. She put the water down and picked her food up. It was a little yakiniku sandwich, one that she dug into almost immediately. She loved yakiniku almost as much as she loved her wife and friends, it’s taste always made her feel elated. But right now it did little to nothing for her emotionally, other than fill her up after wasting all that energy screaming her lungs out. 

Her gaze was fixed on the fire, which was thankfully still going. The room was getting toastier, so it was definitely helping in this fucking blackout. She could do without the smell of burning gasoline, but whatever. It was just another thing she was gonna have to deal with as life fucked her in the ass once again. 

How the fuck did it even get this bad? Really, today was going so good, and all it took was a blackout and some snow for her and her wife to have a screaming match. Nozomi couldn’t even fucking remember the last time they'd shouted at each other like this. They’d been married for seven fucking years and this was the only screaming match she could recall. Well, the only one that wasn’t over something absurd, where they were both clearly having fun but getting waaaaay too into it. 

A smile came to her face as she remembered the time they got into a heated argument over what color an anthropomorphic, clarinet playing cartoon squid was. Camilla thought it was blue, but CLEARLY he was green. Nozomi almost lost her voice in that one, but in the end, she and Camilla yucked it up and hugged it out. That was what she was hoping would happen right now, but alas, it didn’t seem like the case. 

She took another bite of her sandwich, almost devouring the whole thing as she tore into it. She made sure to chew slowly, though. She didn’t want to choke, especially not right now. The second her mouth wasn’t full, she uncapped the water and took a swig, washing the aftertaste out of her mouth. 

Nozomi was still staring at the fire when Camilla came over to her, taking a seat right next to the shorter girl. Instinctively, Nozomi wanted to move, to get away from her problems right now. But she stayed put. Hopefully this wouldn’t lead to another argument. She kept her mouth shut in case her wife had anything to say, only doing so to finish the rest of the sandwich on her plate. As she waited, it slowly became clear that Camilla didn't plan on saying anything either. She was either not feeling it like Nozomi was, or just really hungry now that food was on her mind. Probably both. The princess had a full plate and she was going at it like she'd been starved for months. Nozomi got the sudden urge to tease her about it, but that only gave way to guilt. She wanted to apologize more than anything, but it just felt… wrong right now. 

She let out a sigh, just so that the room had a sound that wasn’t chewing or fire or violent winds blowing snow against their house. Nozomi awkwardly glanced over at her wife, who didn’t seem to be paying her any mind. The fact that she was on her good side (the side not covered by hair) right now and she could see that she was ignoring her was a little painful. So painful that she made a sound with her mouth, her mind letting emotions slip. 

“I…” Nozomi let that out with a breath, the thought coming to an abrupt halt as she realized that she was saying something out loud. She shut her mouth instantly, a little panicked when that came out without thinking. Hopefully it wouldn’t get Camilla’s attention, though. As Nozomi glanced to her right, her eyes met with Camilla’s, who had paused with a mouthful of food, assuming she was about to say something. Nozomi blinked as a few seconds of awkward silence passed, really hoping Camilla would say something. Somehow impatience got the better of her, and she just said fuck it internally. 

“I’m sorry.” Nozomi sighed, eyes going back to the fire and then down at her own feet, “For yelling in your face like that.” 

Camilla swallowed, putting her plate to the side. “Darling, you don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m the one who made things worse.”

“You only got that way because you wanted what was best, though.” Nozomi muttered.

“And so did you.” Camilla replied. 

There was another awkward pause after that. There wasn’t really anything more to be said, the feeling of reconciliation was pretty much mutual. Nozomi wished that Camilla wouldn’t pin the blame on herself like that, but at the same time she knew that Camilla was thinking the same thing about her. At least they got on the same page without too much trouble. 

“Sooo… this is good. The food.” Camilla picked her plate back up and put some more food in her mouth, fucking gorging on it like she hadn’t eaten all day. So ladylike. 

“I spent all day making it, it better be,” Nozomi chuckled, kind of wishing she’d gotten more than a sandwich that was just short of being enough to satisfy her hunger. 

Camilla swallowed a mouthful of beef and cleared her throat. “You know, when I was in Izuma a few months ago to deal with some pesky invaders, I had this awful… I don’t even know what it was, but it made me yearn for a night out eating pizza with you so bad. I spent the entire trip with a pizza craving and going three months without it was downright terrible.” 

That brought a slight smile to Nozomi's face.“I guess that explains why you scarfed down an entire pizza last night,” she took a sip of her water, “Honestly I kinda lived off it while you were gone, didn’t feel like making dinner so I either ordered it or made one of those lil’ microwave ones.” 

“That’s… depressing,” Camilla breathed in sharply as she took a sip of the juice she’d gotten from the little cooler, “I can imagine eating alone wasn’t very fun either.”

Nozomi snickered. “The only thing I had to keep my mind outta the dumps was videos of otters. That and sending Nicocchi weird pictures I’d find while browsing the internet. That was always fun. I did at least manage to decorate the place for Christmas and Halloween. Kinda wish you were there to help with the stuff I can’t reach, though. Getting the star on the tree was a pain in the ass. The mistletoe was even worse, too...” 

Camilla sighed. “I’m sorry I had to leave you, by the way.” 

“I mean, it’s ok. Family is important. Plus you guys were at war, I understand.” 

Camilla started smiling again. “I wish you could’ve been there. I’d have loved to take you flying again.” 

“I wish you could’ve been back here so we could snuggle in bed on a Saturday morning and keep me warm.” 

“That reminds me…” Camilla moved a little closer to Nozomi, “What exactly got you so afraid of losing me?” 

Nozomi’s cheeks went a little red as she felt Camilla’s hand brush up against her’s. “Mmm… ok, how do I put this?” She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. “Ok, I was being a little dramatic when I said that, but I have kinda been having dreams where you get rained on by a few arrows and die.” 

Camilla raised an eyebrow. “...That’s it?” 

“I said I was being overdramatic!” Nozomi’s legs curled up in front of her as she rested her chin on them. 

“I know, but… Well, I can see why that would bother you.” 

“It wasn’t just that either, I was kinda sick of just bein’ without you,” Nozomi leaned against Camilla’s arm, “And then we got a little heated and months of frustration just… exploded.” 

“Darling… I shouldn’t have gone and cancelled it for you either. I just thought I was doing what’s best.” 

“And you were, but… well, next time, try talking it out before you go and do that. I’m much more agreeable when I’m… not super pissed, y’know.” 

“Agreed. But at the same time, you should stop trying to act so selfless.” There was a giggle as she patted her on the head, “If I hadn’t done that, you would be freezing outside right now. I’d rather have my wife not be a snowman because she tried to shovel in a blizzard.” That hand soon moved down to stroke Nozomi’s shin. 

“Ok, you’re not entirely wrong. But I would’ve put at least 4 or 5 layers on so I don’t look look like the dad at the end of the Shining.” Nozomi slipped her hand into Camilla’s, giving it a little squeeze. 

“Didn’t he die in an explosion, though?” 

Nozomi let go of her hand and looked up. “W-What? No, not in the movie. That was in the book,” she glanced away from Camilla for a second. “Wait, did we ever watch that together?” 

“I don’t recall…” Camilla groaned, “I remember reading the book at that beach house a few summers ago, but nothing about the film.” 

Nozomi leaned her head back down. “I thought we watched it that one Halloween four years ago. The one we went out as a succubus and her cat familiar after we both read that one story? The one with the weird title and the cover with a bunch of graffiti about sucking girl dicks. Demim-something?” 

Camilla shook her head no. “I forget that too, but what did we watch that night?” 

“Uhh… I think it was the Thing.” Nozomi bit her lip trying to think. 

“What Thing?” Camilla seemed to be getting annoyed with all the questions. 

“No, the Thing. By John Carpenter. It’s that movie about all the guys in the snow that encounter a monster that can take them over and rip them apart from the inside, turning them into twisted monstrosities made of human flesh and bone.” Nozomi explained. 

“Not ringing any bells either, I’m afraid.” 

“The one with the couch.” 

“Aaaah, the one that gave me nightmares. Right,” Camilla licked her lower lip, “I try to forget about that one.” 

Nozomi tried and failed to hold in a sly snicker. “I’m still surprised you found that scary.” 

“Nozomi, gore on its own I can handle. Sentient gore that comes alive while tearing you apart from the inside, especially after invading your body without you realizing it, is another thing entirely.” 

“It was just puppets, you silly girl! Gosh, you are scared of the weirdest things.” 

“I am not!” Camilla childishly denied her claim.

“Are too! You can’t even stand around Goofy at Disneyland without looking uncomfortable!” 

“He’s got glassy eyes and a gaping maw, how the hell are you NOT afraid of it???” They were raising their voices again, but now it was clearly in good fun. 

“Cuz he’s Goofy! He looks goofy!” 

“Well to me, he looks absolutely terrifying!” 

“Yeah, well... we still gotta getcha to watch the Shining,” Nozomi got the conversation back on track, snuggling up to Camilla once more. “Wish we could do that, but the power’s fucked.” 

Camilla looked at the ceiling to stretch her neck back. “Afraid there’s not much to do other than stay warm…” She paused, something Nozomi didn’t really pay attention to as she continued to watch the fire keep going, “Or… maybe there is something.” 

“What would that be?” Nozomi asked. 

“Look up.” Camilla said with a hint of mischief in her voice. Nozomi did as she asked, looking up at the ceiling. With only the fire to light the room, they were still mostly shrouded in darkness, but Nozomi could make out something hanging above them. It looked like a bunch of leaves with a few berries hanging off them, tied together with a bow. Nozomi smirked as she realized what it was: Mistletoe 

“Y’know, when I put that up there, I was gonna use that to make the other girls awkwardly kiss each other,” She let out a throaty chuckle, “I’m glad it’s about to get some use regardless.” She unfurled her legs and and got on her knees, wrapping an arm around Camilla’s neck as she turned to her. 

“Well, I couldn’t think of a better way to spend an evening with no power…” Camilla turned her body as well, her own arm going around to Nozomi’s back as another cupped the girl’s cheek. In contrast to their kiss earlier that night, Camilla was the one to start this one. Nozomi let her, of course, since she was a little exhausted by tonight’s roller coaster of emotions. Her wife knew how to take the lead very well, and by god was she gonna follow. 

The smack of lips joined the crackling of fire and the hiss of the fireplace, a stray moan or grunt here and there as they both descended back onto the floor. They didn’t take things too far, just tender kisses and hugging for now. The mood wasn’t necessarily right for anything steamier, even if both of them had been a little suggestive with it. Nozomi was absolutely fine with that too. All she wanted right now was some time with her wife, nothing more. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to get just a little adventurous. 

She started by lightly nipping at Camilla’s lower lip, before her smooches began moving down. She didn’t go very far, only her chin, and then to the inside of her neck. Camilla made a noise that sounded like a mix of a laugh and a moan, her body shivering as Nozomi’s kiss turned more into a suck. Teeth lightly dug into flesh as Nozomi hugged her tighter, breaking off the kiss with a satisfying pop. 

“Naughty girl…” Camilla chuckled, laying there on the floor as Nozomi got up on her hands. 

“What can I say, I’m a little pent up after-” She was about to finish that thought, but her eye caught the mark she’d left on Camilla’s neck. Now, a mark was to be expected when she left a love bite like that, but instead of white teeth marks and a little glistening of saliva, there was also a red, lip shaped ring around it. A shade of red that looked very familiar, too… 

“What’s the matter, Non-tan?” Camilla looked as if she was getting impatient, wanting to keep the momentum going. 

“Nothin, I just forgot I was wearin’ lipstick.” There was a sheepish giggle under that, and Nozomi looked away, hiding a smile under her hand. She couldn’t tell why, but something about a mark like that was getting her all flustered. It looked so cute on Camilla. Like, damn. Her heart couldn’t take this. 

“Ah, I didn’t notice.” Camilla nodded her head, hand lightly taking Nozomi’s chin to turn it back towards her, “It’s a little hard for me to see, with your hand blocking the way. Mind giving me look?” Nozomi’s whole face seemed to go pink, but she took her hand away from her face, only to take Camilla’s and bring the back of her hand up to her lips. She placed a quick kiss on her, light and short but with enough force to leave another stain. 

“How bold!” Camilla gave a throaty little laugh, drawing her hand back towards her so she could see. “Ah, is this the rouge vie?” 

“Yeah,” Nozomi nodded, “I wanted to look good for tonight, but I didn’t wanna go overboard, y’know?” 

“Oh, I’d say you pulled that off rather nicely. Although I don’t see what’s gotten you all bashful.” 

Nozomi smiled awkwardly. “I dunno, I just… I think lipstick stains are really cute, y’know?” 

Camilla nodded her head, looking at her head again. “Do you think I’d look cuter if I were covered in a few more?” She gave Nozomi a coy smile, which only served to fluster the poor girl even more. 

“W-Well… as long as you tell me where to place them,” She leaned a little closer to Camilla’s face, “I think you’d know where they’d look the cutest.” 

There was a momentary pause as Camilla tapped her chin, either stalling or actually doing what Nozomi asked. “How about…” She lightly grabbed Nozomi’s wrist, guiding her hand to wherever she desired to be kissed. She then placed the palm of Nozomi’s hand on her stomach. Her soft, squishy, warm, lovely, sexy, tasty, wonderful stomach. “Here.” 

Nozomi looked down, her own stomach doing a back flip. “R-Really?” 

Camilla chuckled. “Yes, really. Is that a problem?” 

“I mean…” Nozomi inhaled through her teeth, “I was kinda getting the vibe that we were just having a quiet evening together, so this is… unexpected.” After everything that happened tonight, this certainly was coming out of left field. A little weird, and kind of fucked up, but… she had been enduring a 6 month long dry spell. They didn’t even get the chance to fuck before Camilla left. 

Camilla’s ensuing snicker only served to get her a little more worked up. “Would you rather I picked somewhere else?” 

“No, no, but… is this cuz you want it, or cuz I like it?” Nozomi was always a little cautious when doing this. Even though they’d done this more times than she could count, she always needed to be sure that Camilla really wanted it. Not just because she found her consent really fucking hot, but also because she didn’t want her wife forcing it just to make her happy. 

“Non-tan, you know I like it when you touch me there…” A hand snaked down to the hem of her sweater dress, “Besides, do you know how many nights I spent alone in my tent, cold and alone, wishing I had someone to cover my stomach in her kisses~?” Camilla began to slowly drag her dress up, Nozomi’s eyes following it as it exposed more and more skin. That hand stopped just under her chest, leaving all that creamy, delicious, kissable stomach bare for Nozomi’s viewing pleasure. 

“Fair enough,” Nozomi got off of Camilla’s legs and slid down in between them, face hovering near Camilla’s ribs, “Although I hope you don’t mind if I take it a little slow. It’s been a while, so I’m a bit rusty.” 

A chuckle came from her wife, placing her other hand on top of Nozomi’s head. “As am I, darling. But hopefully you’ll be able to remind me how to do it right. You are my master navelinguist, after all~” As goofy as that sounded, it set Nozomi’s loins on fire. 

“Jeez, you’re really gonna put expectations on me like that?” Nozomi placed a kiss on Camilla’s ribs, right under where her dress stopped exposing skin and leaving another pretty stain of Rouge Vie, “I guess I better put my all into it~” She kissed again to the left of the previous one, a light twitch of Camilla’s muscles as Nozomi gave a slight nibble with it as well. She cradled Camilla’s arching back with one hand as she slowly descended downward, leaving two more kisses as she passed down the side of that soft stomach. 

Nozomi had forgotten how velvety smooth Camilla was. Even after months of being at war, working her ass off and risking her hide in battle after battle, it still felt soft enough to take a nap on. She just wanted to nuzzle her face into it, snuggle and squeeze her waist like a teddy bear as they both laid comfortably in front of the fire. But not tonight. Rather, she'd be going a lot further than just cuddling and kisses. It's what her princess wanted, after all. 

Nozomi's nose lightly traced down her wife's stomach, lips barely making contact with her silky smooth skin just to tease her a little more. A kiss was planted to the right of Camilla's navel, tongue curving around under it with a shudder from the princess. She gracefully kept moving southbound even against the rising and falling of Camilla’s breathing. 

“Non-tan, no teasing…” Camilla moaned as she felt another kiss just above her panty line, leaving yet another stain of Rouge Vie. These kisses were like brands, a reminder of who she belonged to, and who belonged to her. The spread of lips against her skin clued her wife into a smile from Nozomi, and a very smug one at that, along with the low hum of a self satisfied laugh. 

“But you asked for my best, didn'tcha?” Nozomi cooed, fingers pressing against dampening panties in the meantime. Camilla's head fell back with a groan as delicate, skilled digits rubbed lightly against her clit, knees buckling into Nozomi's sides as she gripped harder onto her dress. Nozomi knew all the right ways to get Camilla worked up and begging, to bring out the cuter side of her princess that only she got to see, and they were working just as well as always. “You know that you always have more fun with a lil’ teasing, right?” Her attitude was a departure from the unsure woman that had to be coaxed into this a minute ago. Perhaps the power had already gone to her head. 

Camilla whimpered and caught her breath, looking down at the naughty girl with an attempt at a scowl. “But I want it now. It’s been so long, don’t you want it too?” She sounded so childish, Nozomi loved when she got her to act childishly. 

“Good things come to those who wait, my dear,” Nozomi hugged tighter as she moved up slightly towards the center of Camilla’s stomach, “And trust me, you’ll agree with me when this is all said and done.” 

She turned her attention back to Camilla’s stomach, navel already slightly marked by lipstick. That was something that needed immediate fixing. Still rubbing her fingers against Camilla’s most sensitive spot, Nozomi’s mouth descended upon the other. The kiss she applied had slightly more suction to it, leaving her skin a little pink in addition to the lipstick that was now partially covering her navel. Another similar kiss was made on the left of the tender hole, then underneath, and another right on top of it. Camilla’s pussy twitched against her fingers as they danced along her slit through the soaked fabric. Her body language of wiggling hips and rigid breathing were all communicating a similar message: She was ready, and she needed it. 

Now. 

That didn’t dissuade Nozomi from being a teasing little minx for just a minute longer. She gently let Camilla down on the carpet as her hand slid up her sides and under her dress. Her body moved up along with them as she got face to whimpering, sweaty face with her wife. Camilla’s breasts were lightly squeezed as Nozomi planted a kiss on her wife’s damp forehead. 

“Having fun, honey bear~?” Nozomi knew the answer to that already, but it always gave her a rush when she could assert dominance like this. 

Camilla pouted for a second, but she relaxed as best as she could and gave a weak, but bafflingly sexy smile. “Despite my meek behavior, yes, I am most certainly having fun.” The fact that she could still act like the classy hunnie Nozomi knew and loved even while panting like a bitch in heat was testament to her willpower. A will that Nozomi was going to have to break.

Her nose nuzzled Nozomi’s, almost like how Nozomi’s thumbs were rubbing her nipples. In addition to wearing lewd panties, Camilla hadn’t even bothered to put a bra on. “Then if you want me to do it, you’re gonna have to do something for me.” Nozomi’s smile got more devious as she locked eyes with her wife. 

Camilla pushed forward and gave Nozomi a peck on the lips. “And whatever would that be?” 

Nozomi moved to the side of Camilla’s head and pressed her lips against her ear. “Tell me you love me…” Nozomi whispered. It was a simple request, something that Nozomi already knew, but it was a thing she really needed to hear. Nothing got her more worked up than declarations of affection. 

As she came back in to face Camilla, she was met with her beaming face, or as best of a beam she could through a sultry, horny haze. Both her arms wrapped around Nozomi’ back hugging her close and likely making sure that her Non-tan would be able to see and hear her say every single word of it. 

“Nozomi Tojo, I love you more than anything or anyone in both our worlds. You’re the light of my life, my best friend, and most importantly, my darling beloved wife. I can’t bear leaving you, or making you upset, and I want you to know that I’m deeply hurt by anything I could have ever done to hurt you. But above all else, my love for you will never, ever grow tired; and I want to be with you forever and ever…” 

Nozomi was speechless. She already knew all of that was true, but hearing it said so passionately when she just asked for a simple ‘I love you’ was certainly getting her heart beating at a mile a minute. Both their fire were clearly lit now, just like the one burning beside them in the fireplace. She had to tell Camilla that the feeling was mutual, and what better way to do that than by giving her navel a long, sloppy, and incredibly overdue tongue-fucking. 

She slipped out of Camilla’s arms and got back to face level with her bellybutton. Seeing it covered in her lipstick no was, for lack of a better term, the sexiest fucking thing she ever did lay eyes on. Nozomi took the princess’s waist in her arms and brought it in for another kiss. Not a quick peck, like the others, but a full on, passionate pseudo french kiss that finally featured her tongue. Said tongue was certainly a lot less teasing than in her other kisses, though it only prodded at the rim of Camilla’s shallow bellybutton. 

Camilla instantly arched up into the warm kiss, giving her wife some degree of control but keeping some as a hand was placed on Nozomi’s head, pulling lightly on her hair as if to say ‘You’re not leaving until I’m finished.’ 

Nozomi certainly had no intention of leaving, not in a million years. But the gesture was still very much appreciated. Her lips released only for a second to catch her breath, then latched right back onto Camilla’s skin with a satisfied moan. The vibrations of both the kiss and her voice doubt tickled Camilla’s skin, her wife giggling and groaning in response. Her body was tense underneath Nozomi, who held on tight with one arm as her other took its place back between her legs, fingers lightly stroking along her inner thigh as they got closer to her core. 

 

Camilla cried out as those dastardly fingers returned to tease her pussy, offering stimulation, but not enough to fulfill her. Nozomi might have been past the teasing phase, but she just couldn’t help it. She loved to keep her wife on edge, especially in the throes of some steamy navelingus. 

“Baby, use your tongue!” Camilla ordered as best she could, although her sexed up, moaning drawl made it sound more like begging. Instead of offering what she desired, Nozomi moved her drench, poor excuse for panties to the side as her middle and ring finger plunged right in. Teasing fingers now entered her folds, pushing inside as if to test the waters. They quickly pulled out, but as they did, Nozomi’s tongue finally went into Camilla’s navel. An excited gasp came from Camilla as that warm, squishy wetness entered her shallow bellybutton for the first time in months. Nozomi could practically feel her wife’s elation as stomach and cunt muscles tightened around her. The kiss on her bellybutton released with a satisfying pop, so that the licking could really begin. 

As her tongue rubbed into the back of her navel walls, Nozomi couldn’t help but feel that same elation as well. The little bumps, creases, and flavor of her navel were all just how she remembered, and fuck, she couldn’t overstate how she much she missed them. She lapped and licked that bellybutton to her heart’s content, her rapid tonguing acting as an apology for the months of neglect it had endured, and for not being there to prevent it. Her tongue pressed forward and pumped down into her navel knot, the most sensitive part of her bellybutton by far. Every instance of that was as if to say even if she was rusty, she still knew how to make her wife moan out her name. And Camilla did just that. 

Nozomi’s, no, their shared fetish for this was probably a finer point of their sex life. It was something they could only really get from each other, and their time apart made Nozomi realize that. As easy as it might be for a sexy princess to get someone to lick her stomach, nobody had that unique skill set that Nozomi offered Camilla. Likewise, Nozomi could lick someone else’s navel, but only Camilla had one with so many little details, sweet spots, and shallowness that allowed her to invert it into an outie if she wanted a chew toy to play with. It was unique to them, and them alone. Other couples might have something similar, but this was theirs, and Nozomi wouldn’t give it up for the world. 

Nozomi’s tongue worked tirelessly to fuck that delicious bellybutton as felicitous as possible, while her fingers were sliding in and out of her pussy. They spoiled Camilla with some extra, very delicious stimulation, some that she knew her wife greatly appreciated. The curling and hooking of said fingers against her walls was guaranteed to make her hips buck and wiggle with more enthusiasm, and every time they teased a sweet spot, her back would arch right up into Nozomi’s face and tongue. The same thing applied to her tongue, and she forced Nozomi’s face down harder whenever she hit just the right notes. The way she did never failed to make her smile, even as she gave her wife’s bellybutton a high classed, yet incredibly messy open mouthed french kiss. 

“So… yummy~” Nozomi panted in between licks, Camilla’s navel starting to get wetter and wetter with continued oral attention. The always lovely squishing sounds of her tongue pushing into that wet, shallow hole were music to her ears, accompanied by the satisfied moans of her lovely wife. She couldn’t help but drool, the taste was just so divine. Admittedly it tasted like skin, but it was still Camilla’s bellybutton, and that alone made it more desirable than some of her favorite foods. 

Despite that, Nozomi did think it could use a little more. Giving her fingers a rest from their hard work, she pulled them from her wife and lifted her head. They glistened in the fire’s light as she held them up for a second, sticky due to Camilla’s love soaking them. 

This might have seemed like a momentary pause, but Nozomi wasn’t going to slack for too long. She let Camilla catch her breath for a few seconds, but denied her of composure and a chance to ask why she stopped as her fingers plunged into that sensitive little bellybutton. A cute squeak came from her wife, slightly muffled for some reason but Nozomi paid it no mind. Her finger rotated clockwise in the tight space, stopping to wiggle and scratch Camilla’s navel knot before continuing to circle again. After some wet and squishy attention, something hard and slightly sharp always made Camilla go wild. It might seem a little sadistic, but sometimes Nozomi had to be cruel to be kind. Besides, it’s not like Camilla wasn’t already a huge fucking masochist. The squish and squelch of movement in the small, damp space only made it better, and Camilla’s squeaks so much yummier. 

Finally looking up from her impressive finger work, Nozomi was greeted with the lovely sight of her spouse all bashful, biting her finger while she huffed and shuddered. Nozomi purred and and brushed some hair out of her wife’s sweaty face. She looked desperate, like she was hanging on by a thread that was just about to snap and give her what she needed. Camilla looked at Nozomi with a big, needy puppy dog eye, wordlessly confirming that she was that close to begging for it. A lecherous grin from Nozomi came in response. 

“Hold on, babygirl. Momma’s got ya~” While the situation certainly didn’t beg for their more devious kinks, it would certainly help give Camilla that final she needed. Nozomi pulled her finger out, which made another lewd squish, and pushed Camilla’s dress all the way up bast her breasts. That didn’t really help Camilla, but it was just more aesthetically pleasing for Nozomi. 

Nozomi’s arms wrapped back around Camilla’s waist for a tight bear hug, and the tongue fucking resumed. There was now a slight tang to Camilla’s bellybutton, thanks to Camilla’s slick covering Nozomi’s fingers after the party she just threw in her panties. It was always a taste Nozomi was more than welcome to have on her tongue. Plus, it was like she was combining her two favorite treats. As Camilla once said, she could never have just one, since they were so close together. How right she was, and oh what a joyous flavor, too! 

Her routine was just as it was before, tonguing that navel down to the best of her abilities, but now it was much more aggressive. Those lipstick stained lips were pressing up against her skin as Nozomi held her lover’s stomach to her face. It wasn’t just licking, or a suctioned kiss like earlier; this was a sloppy, ardent, and very tasty french kiss for the both of them. Camilla’s nails dug deeper into Nozomi’s scalp as she pushed harder into her, hanging on for dear life as Nozomi made her world spin. 

Their play seemed to be coming to a head, from Nozomi’s instincts, Camilla was begging with body language to give her voice a rest. Slobber was running down her sides and lower belly as it overflowed from her navel, and her core burning red hot against Nozomi’s chest. Though her view of it was limited by her position, her wife’s lovely breasts slightly quivering as she bucked and struggled in Nozomi’s grip was quite enthralling. Her expression was the cherry on top; it was this cute mix of being on the verge of tears and smiling, almost like an ahegao from the doujins she used to read, but much cuter and significantly more heartwarming. Such a face begged for a climax that would shake the world around her. 

Nozomi felt most of her senses fade out as she focused all of her attention on Camilla, pounding her navel fervidly to the point where her skin was probably turning a shade similar to her Rouge Vie. A rush overcame her too, the friction of the tip of her tongue against Camilla’s knot bringing a toothy grin to her face, or as best a smirk she could muster with her mouth working overtime. The flavor, the tension of her abdominal muscles around her tongue as she fucked her, it was flat out sublime. Legs wrapped around Nozomi’s back as she held Cammy’s waist, not going anywhere until she finished the job.

Camilla’s moaning came back, silently at first, then louder and louder until she was screaming her name. It was all Nozomi could hear, all she wanted after months of abandonment. She and Camilla were one, joined together in this bliss that was just too good for words. Praise flew here and there, begging and pleading, declarations of love. 

And then… silence. 

That tension in her muscles released, and the only sound from Camilla was satisfied panting. Very satisfied panting. Nozomi wanted to let go and stop the vigorous licking, but she’d been without this for so long that she couldn’t stop herself from indulging, it was just too good. It was only until she felt her wife caressing her head like a puppy that she finally had the willpower to let go, tongue hanging out of her mouth as saliva dripped down off it to pool in Camilla’s lucky little bellybutton. 

Nozomi looked up at her wife with clear sight now, awe-struck by the smile of afterglow on her reddened face, breathing steadily as she came down from a short, but very sweet, post coital haze. Nozomi couldn’t remember the last time she saw her like this, so genuinely satisfied. She had pulled her dress back down over her breasts, sadly, but her stomach was left bare. Nozomi looked down at the beautiful mess before her, the mess she’d made. Her entire stomach from the navel downward was glistening with spit, the lipstick somehow maintaining its shape without getting too smudged. Her navel was surrounded by smeared lipstick, the kisses hard to make out save for a very defined ring around her bellybutton. Nozomi’s heartbeat was skyrocketing as she viewed her finished work, surging with pride at how thoroughly ravaged she left her. 

Fingertips tapped the bottom of Nozomi’s chin, bringing her head back up to lock eyes with Camilla again. She still wore that glazed over, contented look, although a little more back to earth than before. 

“You...” Camilla spoke for the first time in what felt like ages, voice still hoarse from crying out for more of Nozomi’s addicting navel love. Nozomi waited for her to finish her sentence, looking on like a dog expecting praise from her master, her non-existent tail wagging up a storm. She wasn’t expecting a curve ball as Camilla’s afterglow disappeared, replaced by a stone cold, disciplined scowl. “You… are still a messy, naughty, disobedient girl, maybe even more than I remember.” Her voice boomed, making Nozomi flinch. This was so sudden; where the hell was all this malice coming from??? Before Nozomi could even think of freaking out, Camilla smiled. 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Her trademark motherly tone returned, making Nozomi feel a little betrayed. 

“D-Don’t freak me out like that, you meanie!!!” Always so quick to play, Nozomi rolled her tongue back into her mouth and faked a pout, looking away like a certain redhead she knew. Make that two, actually. Camilla had one as well. 

Her wife chuckled and turned her head back towards her again, thumb wiping away some smudged lipstick from her chin like a mother cleaning her child’s face. “Ah ah ah! Let’s not forget who was being a sneaky little tease this evening!” She sounded like a bit of a tease herself right now, but Nozomi found her remark too silly to point out the hypocrisy in it. 

“Like I said earlier, I gave ya my best!” Nozomi giggled, crawling up Camilla’s body and straddling her waist as she gave her a peck on the lips, “And from the looks of things, I still got it!” 

Camilla looked up and pursed her lips, a not so sure ‘hmmm’ coming from the back of her throat. “I’d say that was an eight out of ten.” 

Nozomi recoiled in shock, actually offended by such a blasphemous statement. “Eight out of ten???” That shock was replaced with a furrowed brow and pursed, frowning lips. “I don’t give C-grade bellybutton blowjobs!!! I’ll admit that there was a little room for improvement, but that was a 9, at least!” 

Camilla’s ensuing laugh was so cute and genuine that Nozomi had a little trouble staying ruffled. “Well, the docking in points had nothing to do with your performance,” She slowly sat up, towering over Nozomi even as they were on the ground, “But I’ve still yet to judge something very important as well.” 

Nozomi went from pissed to uneasy in a flash. “Uhhh… and what would that be?” A very sudden, sultry smirk from Camilla sent her into panic mode, and her loins into a frenzy. Camilla got on her knees and leaned closer to her wife, the smaller girl arching back on her hands with legs spread as her wife gave her dreamy bedroom eyes and licked her lips. The dim lighting made it a little hard to see, but it was somehow much sexier that way. 

A hand extended to Nozomi’s waist, pushing up her sweater in order to unbutton her jeans. “I’ll raise that score… once you provide me with cute reactions from what I’m about to do to you~.” 

Nozomi’s smile was absolutely goofy, she couldn’t believe how quickly the tables had been turned. She wanted to say something, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

“I love you so fucking much…” She murmured. 

Camilla simply smiled and nuzzled her nose against Nozomi’s once more. “I know…” She whispered, Nozomi able to tell she meant it even in her hushed tone. With that, the living room was lit up and filled with screams of pleasure once again.

….

“Darling, come over here quick! It’s almost time!” Camilla called out from the living room. She was seated nicely on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket all nice and toasty. 

“Coming!!!” Nozomi walked as fast as she could out of the kitchen, a glass of champagne in each hand as she stepped over various clothes scattered all over the floor. She was butt naked and shivering, hurrying over to the couch to take a seat next to her wife. Camilla wrapped her blanketed arm around her lover, Nozomi handing her a glass as they both turned their attention to her phone on the table. 

 

“Jeez, I couldn’t have cut it any closer!” Nozomi chuckled, a little nervous, but also incredibly giddy. The time was 11:59 PM, and according to the seconds counter on the little digital clock, there were only eight seconds left until the new year. Well, 6 now, and counting. “Hey Camilla?” she asked.

“Yes, darling?” Camilla turned to Nozomi, only to have a kiss stolen by her as the clock hit midnight, her phone vibrating to confirm it. 

Nozomi broke the kiss and gave her wife a cheeky smile. “Happy New Year!” She clinked her glass against her bewildered spouse’s, who was still reeling in heavenly surprise. She came back to her senses with a laugh. 

“Yes, happy new year to you too, Non-tan!” She took a sim of her champagne, Nozomi following suit. “You know, I was about to do the same thing, had you not beaten me to the draw. 

Nozomi giggled and placed her glass on the coffee table. “He, great minds think alike, right?” She waited for Camilla to put her glass down as well before embracing her in a hug. 

“Any resolutions for this year, my dear?” Camilla asked, placing a kiss on top of Nozomi’s head. 

“Only to have a better one than last year!” Nozomi said with confidence, “And maybe to lose a little weight. I wanna fit into some of Kotori’s old costumes again.” 

Camilla sighed. “An admirable goal, but I think you’re perfect just the way you are…” She pulled Nozomi closer, “I’m sorry we couldn’t end last year the way you wanted, though.” 

“Hey, it’s all in the past. Literally!” Nozomi joked, “But another resolution I have is to never fight with you like that again.” 

“Likewise, my love. And I resolve to stay by your side by any means necessary.” 

“I’m very pleased to hear that.” Nozomi looked up and kissed Camilla on the lips once more, “But for real, let’s focus on making this year great! Starting with throwing an awesome party to ring it in!” 

“Yes, indeed. I’ll make sure it’s legendary…” Camilla trailed off, her head resting against Nozomi’s. There was less support from her, which probably meant she’d fallen asleep. 

Nozomi grinned and sighed. “Happy new year babe.” She whispered, closing her eyes as she drifted away to sleep as well. Yesterday, just like the rest of last year, might not have gone her way, but it also reminded her of something. Through the good, the bad, the hard, and the downright shitty times life threw at her, Camilla was always there. Her love was too, and that was never going to fade, no matter how hard things got. 

Cradled in Camilla’s arms, and Camilla in her arms, Nozomi fell asleep knowing without a doubt, that this year was going to be one of the best she’d ever had. 

The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
